Marko and the Attack of the Werewolves
This is fourth book in the Twelfth Grade Season (2013-2014) and the thirty-first in the series. It uses some elements from a book planned by Armand for the start of 9th Grade but was abandoned. Summery Armand finds life dull at Otto Specht. At this time they are stocking up their food supplies for winter, leaving Armand to start work with nothing but string beans every morning. Despite not complaining about it, everyone can tell that he doesn't like the job. Things are a little bit more exciting back at Green Meadow. Marko, inspired by the Werewolf of the Circle of vampire hunters, decides to see which werewolves are of the friendlier nature and which ones are the more threatening kind. He goes with Taylor, Max and Yaniv one night to observe a werewolf pack passing and see what nature they are of. The next morning, everything goes on smoothly, except Marko, Taylor, Max and Yaniv have scratches on their arms. Willa is the first to take notice but doesn't speak about it until after Armand discovers them himself. Both decide to keep a cautious eye out for any unusual activity. That night, Hannah and Marko go out together and are having a good time until a full moon appears. Then Hannah discovers with horror that Marko has become a werewolf. She escapes him and manages to get to Armand's house for protection. She tells Armand the whole story and he reveals that he needs to get some more aconitum to recreate the werewolf antidote. He tossed out the original mixtures since there hadn't been a werewolf problem since the end of 9th Grade. As Hannah only knows where to find some aconitum she boldy goes out to get it. She returns safe and sound and Armand recreates the antidote. He decides this time to put the antidoe into his watergun as it is more effective for defence. What happened to Hannah also happened to Danielle as Taylor also turns into a werewolf during their date. At first Danielle uses her Stag Arelan powers to put up a fight with Taylor, but due to avoiding gym classes she is weaker than she was during 9th Grade and Taylor eventually overpowers her. The next morning Armand sends Hannah to Green Meadow to find Marko, Max, Yaniv and Taylor and cure them early on, but all of those boys are absent that day. Armand resorts to Plan B and tries to gather all the boys together. But by the time everyone is asembled the sun had already set and the dangers of a full moon appearing are high. What's worse is that Armand forgot to bring the elixirs and has to wait for Hannah to deliver them. She brings them over just as the full moon appears. The boys turn into werewolves and Armand is forced to use the gun on them. He shoots the antidote into the boys mouths as best as he can and after a struggle they are all turned back to normal. Another problem, however, presents itself: Danielle appears as a wolfgirl, much to Armand's horror and obliviousness. She is about to attack him when Willa appears and tackles her to the ground. Armand then gives Danielle the antidote and cures her. Afterwards Marko gives his obsevations: the friendly werewolves stay together in packs while the dangerous kind stray alone. Armand decides that they should find the lone werewolf only to discover that he used the last of the elixir on Danielle. Suddenly the werewolf appears and chases them. Armand leads it away from the others and traps it in an old shed. At morning everyone returns to the shed, only to discover that the werewolf was actually Evan all along. He had been wearing a cursed ring that had been turning him into a werewolf. Armand decides that the ring should be eliminated and Willa offers to throw it into the Hudson River. Afterwards life continued as like it has, though Armand is still not feeling any better about the string beans. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Hannah *Katherine *Alisa *Rose Tui *Marko *Armand *Taylor *Max *Yaniv *Evan Werewolves *The Werewolf (Mentioned) Created Characters *Raven (Mentioned) Category:Stories Category:12th Grade